


One For Each Of Us (NSFW)

by ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, squirt alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart/pseuds/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart
Summary: *It was supposed to be just a fantasy...but the two brothers decided to make your fantasies come true.*
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	One For Each Of Us (NSFW)

It was just a silly, lustful, fantasy of yours. That was it. Never, in your wildest imaginations, did you think it would actually come true.

 **“Watch those teeth, you naughty little human,”** Belphie mumbled lazily as he glanced down at you with half-lidded eyes. He sat leaning comfortably against the bed frame; his pillow cushioning his back as he gripped on to the hair at the back your head, pushing your head down to thrust his cock up deeper down your throat.

The sudden roughness, simultaneously paired with his brother’s relentless tongue plunging into your cunt, had tears flowing from your eyes, only to drip down and merge with the drool shamelessly dribbling down your chin.

 **“How many times have you cum?”** Belphie chuckled, roughly tugging at your hair, tilting your head back so that his eyes could meet yours. **“Did you count like I told you to?”**

You wanted to say ‘four’… Yes, you already came four amazing times, and their dicks haven’t even gone in yet. But, as much as you struggled, only strangled chokes came out of your mouth.

 **“Belphie, she can’t talk with her mouth full,”** Beel chuckled, breaking from your wetness only to devour it once more, not even a second later.

**“Oh, I suppose you’re right.”**

Belphie grinned, yanking your head back to free your mouth of his dick.

**“You can answer my question now, can’t you?”**

His eyes bore sadistically into yours, making your spine tingle with delight.

 **“F-Four,”** you mumbled, panting, only to have your head shoved down to take his dick again.

**“Only four? Looks like we need to step it up, Beel.”**

The orange-haired demon only chuckled in reply, his hand coming down to smack your pretty ass, causing a groan to vibrate against Belphie’s cock.

 **“Fuuuck,”** Belphie groaned. **“You like it when he does that, huh? You heard her, Beel. She wants to be spanked like the masochistic bitch she is.”**

Belphie shoved your head down, completely sheathing himself in your mouth, and held you there as Beel brought his hand down on your ass over and over again, his tongue replaced by his fingers trashing about in your pussy.

Belphie leaned back, sighing as he relished in the vibrations of your cries surrounding his dick.

With another hissed ‘fuck,’ he began to push and pull on your hair, thrusting his hips up to meet your face. Belphie’s thrusts and Beel’s fingers fell in sync, and just as Belphie came in your mouth, your legs trembled, soaking the bed beneath you, your juices squirting out.

Beel licked up your slit, slurping at your entrance as you lay limp against Belphie’s thigh, his dick twitching right in front of your face, hard and ready once again. Damn demons and their non-existent refractory period.

 **“Delicious,”** Beel mumbled, before wrapping a firm grip around your arm and pulling you up against him. His mouth met yours in a heated frenzy, his tongue rubbing against yours, allowing you to taste yourself in his mouth.

Your kiss was suddenly broken when you felt an arm wrap around your torso from behind, a firm grip on your throat yanking you back against his chest.

Belphie laid himself down, the hand on your throat keeping your back flush against his chest as his knees kept your legs spread open for Beel.

 **“Did you clean back there like I told you to?”** Belphie mumbled, his teeth nipping at your earlobe.

**“M-Mhm…”**

**“Perfect. One hole for each of us.”**

Beel crawled forward, hovering over both of you as he rubbed himself up at your cunt entrance, Belphie doing the same for your asshole.

Beel leaned down, his mouth engulfing your breast as Belphie’s hips moved, thrusting up slowly to push the tip of his dick into your tight asshole.

 **“A-Ahhhhmph,”** you screamed out at the intrusion, only to have Belphie’s other hand clamp down at your mouth.

 **“Shhh, y/n. You don’t want the others to hear you, or else you might end up taking seven dicks tonight,”** Belphie rolled his eyes at the thought as Beel grunted disapprovingly against your chest. **“Unless you’re into that shit. Whatever. As long your ass is mine.”**

Belphie rammed into your asshole as you screamed against his hand.

 **“You like that don’t you?”** he growled in your ear, pulling out only to thrust in once more. **“You like it hard? You like it deep? I’ll fucking rearrange your pretty little guts.”**

 **“Belphie, stop for a second,”** Beel grumbled, lifting your legs up and over his shoulder. He glanced down, his thumbs spreading your pussy lips apart so he could press his tip into your cunt. **“Y/n, I’m going in.”**

Beel leaned forward, hovering over you as he slid himself inside your warm wet pussy, slowly letting you get used to his size. He loved how your pussy throbbed for him. He loved how tight your pussy was from the orgasms his mouth and his fingers gave you. He wanted so badly to just thrust into you like a beast, but he knew that he needed to contrast the roughness of his brother.

He’ll wait. Until it was only the two of you. Then he’ll fucking pound into you as he pleases.

You could feel your throbbing walls stretching around his cock as he finally bottomed out.

Slowly, they both started thrusting, taking turns to plunge into your holes, eliciting moan after moan from your lips. Beel kept his mouth busy by latching onto your breasts as Belphie sucked on your neck, whispering deliciously harsh words into your ears.

Belphie freed your throat from his grip, only to hook his hands behind your knees, pulling back to keep your legs spread wide for the both of them. He could feel your juices dripping down onto his skin and he loved it. He could taste the sweat on your neck as he nuzzled his face against your neck, taking in your sweet, intoxicating scent. There was nothing else that could set him off the way you do.

The two brothers, overwhelmed and lost in the sensations they so very much loved, pounded into your holes, completely unaware at how fast and rough they’ve gotten. If it weren’t for Belphie holding your legs up, they would’ve already fallen limp.

**“B-Belphie…B-Beel…I-I can’t a-anymore. I-I’m go-gonna cu-“**

Your words were cut off by the sudden hand that once again gripped at your throat, letting one leg fall limp as he continued to lift the other one up.

 **“No,”** Belphie hissed, lifting the one leg up higher so that Beel could thrust deeper. **“You cum when we tell you to. Just try cumming now and you won’t be getting any sleep tonight. Actually…I bet you’d love that, hm? Being fucked senselessly all night long.”**

Beel leaned forward and kissed at your tightly closed eyes, licking at the tears that fell caused by the overwhelming pleasure.

 **“I wouldn’t mind that too. You know I can go for as long as you want,”** Beel whispered, his breath tickling your face.

 **“I-I’ll hold i-it,”** you whimpered, causing them both to chuckle.

 **“Good girl,”** Beel mumbled once more, his kisses travelling down to suck on the other side of your neck.

You bit at your lip, willing yourself to hold it together as the two grunted and groaned, thrusting wildly into you. One hand reached back, gripping at Belphie’s hair, holding his head against your neck from behind, and your other hand slid up Beel’s back, also tangling in his hair as you held his head nuzzled against the other side of your neck, his chest pressed against yours.

It was only a fantasy. Never, did you think that you would actually be sandwiched between these two brothers; your legs wide open as they pounded into you, filling both of your holes.

 **“F-Fuck,”** Belphie groaned, his grip tightening against your throat. **“I’m fucking close.”**

 **“M-Me too,”** Beel mumbled, his warm breath fanning your ear as he nipped at it.

Their strong thrusts slapped against your skin, getting faster and harder as they panted, desperately reaching for their climax. You were at your limit. You could feel your knuckles hurting as you gripped tightly against their hairs, trying not to squirt right now.

 **“You wanna cum, right, y/n?”** Belphie panted against you.

 **“Cum. Now.”** Their breaths fanned at your skin as they spoke in unison, slamming their hips forward and holding themselves there as their cum spurted deep inside you, filling you up. Your legs trembled as you finally let go of the pressure in your core, allowing it to come squirting out onto Beel’s abdomen and drip down onto Belphie’s.

 **“Fuuuckkk,”** Beel groaned, collapsing on top of both of you as you three laid there, panting.

 **“Fuck, I’m tired,”** Belphie mumbled, his hand reaching from behind to brush at the hair on your face, placing an tired kiss on your neck. **“That was good…Now get the fuck off so I can sleep. You two are heavy.”**

The three of you chuckled exhaustedly, before sliding off of Belphie and situating on the bed.

 **“How are you feeling, y/n?”** Beel mumbled, lazily slinging an arm over your hips.

 **“Was it too much?”** Belphie whispered sleepily, draping another arm over your waist from behind.

**“No, no. I’m exhausted, but it was fucking great.”**

Hearing your words, they nuzzled in closer, further wrapping you up in their warmth, their arms holding you just a little bit tighter.

You chuckled at their mirrored actions, then slowly let your eyelids fall close, drifting off to sleep at the sound of the two breathing soundly next to you.

~*~*~*~

Follow more of my works on Tumblr

[ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart](http://ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
